


The memories I would never give up

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, I have fallen hard for this pairing, Jimon Week, M/M, ShadowhunterSimon, Smut With Some Plot, but not really, mostly just smut and fluff and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 7 of Jimon week: Free choiceAfter his memories of Clary, Jace had been the first ones to come back to him. Neither of them had talked about it yet, they had been on rocky ground before all of this and he wasn't sure where they stood anymore. Friends? Or were they still more? Before he had lost his memory, they had broken up. Mutual because they both had feelings for other people. Jace for Clary, and Simon had thought he loved Isabelle and he did. But not that way, not now. Everything had changed and everything was clearer. He knew who he wanted, Jace. He had since the first time they kissed, and now he wanted nothing more than to tell him that but he wasn't sure. Clary and Jace barely spoke from what he had noticed. The girls spent the most time together. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions and he was scared to just ask, so that left him with just pining after the blonde and taking up every reason to spend time with him in the hopes that Jace would give something away. He hadn't but Simon still enjoyed his company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this idea before Jimon week but it seemed like a good idea to finish off the week with even though I am so behind on writing this. But I had a lot come up and I wanted this one to be good so I took my time on it. My last one was pretty lacking to me because I was distracted and I didn't want to do that with this.
> 
> I really like Shadowhunter Simon, I feel like its the best thing for Simon honestly and that he's happier and I love my precious baby being happy. Plus it gives me the excuse to have the two spar ;)

It had been a couple of weeks since Simon had drank from the Mortal cup and gotten his memories back. Everything had slotted back into place and yet he wasn't the same person he had been before. Before he had been stuck between hating who he was and wanting anyway out, he wasn't all that brave, he analyzed every move afraid to make a mistake. Which only made him make more mistakes. He had done everything possible to fight against who he was, he had hated being a vampire even as a daylighter and he had gladly given his immortality up to save Magnus. Loosing his memories had been harder to accept but the chance to save everyone, save the person who had helped him more than he deserved, and to be human again was worth it in the end. Now, now he had worked hard to become a Shadowhunter and that had changed him. He wasn't afraid of who he was anymore and he felt a lot more confident and sure of himself. His memories had helped with that, he knew his friends and enemies(though at the moment he didn't have any of those). He remembered the people he loved and he knew who he could be and for once he had the chance to be more than just a face in the background. He had lost so much but now he was starting to see how much he was gaining.

At the moment he was sparring with Jace, Jace. After his memories of Clary, Jace had been the first ones to come back to him. Neither of them had talked about it yet, they had been on rocky ground before all of this and he wasn't sure where they stood anymore. Friends? Or were they still more? Before he had lost his memory, they had broken up. Mutual because they both had feelings for other people. Jace for Clary, and Simon had thought he loved Isabelle and he did. But not that way, not now. Everything had changed and everything was clearer. He knew who he wanted, Jace. He had since the first time they kissed, and now he wanted nothing more than to tell him that but he wasn't sure. Clary and Jace barely spoke from what he had noticed. The girls spent the most time together. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions and he was scared to just ask, so that left him with just pining after the blonde and taking up every reason to spend time with him in the hopes that Jace would give something away. He hadn't but Simon still enjoyed his company. Which at this moment was them pacing around each other, both with double-sticks in their hands. Jace had brought it on this time, throwing one at Simon's head when he walked by the training area. He had been going to talk with Clary but that could wait. 

Jace swung his in his hands as he grinned at Simon, who had never done this time of sparring before and was gripping his like they were trying to fly out of his hands. Jace noticed, he always did. He had done most of Simon's training and he was a good teacher. More patient than he seemed and Simon had been eager to learn so he had picked up everything fast. There was no doubt that it would be the same here, after a couple of blows.

"Loosen your grip. You hold them too tightly and there won't be enough movement for blocking and striking. You don't need to be stiff with these, they should feel like an extension of you." Simon nodded, and took a breath as he stopped pacing and tried to relax his grip. He moved towards Jace, swinging one of the poles up towards his face and the other lower. Jace blocked both, knocking of his hands back and smacking Simon right against his ribs. He was quick to try and swing for another hit, this time swinging close to Jace's head and missing by an inch. It continued like this until they were constantly blocking each other, neither able to get a hit in. Simon wasn't sure how long they had been at it, but he was sore in several places from the hits that had landed. He went in for an opening and Jace spun out of it, coming behind him, one arm going over his shoulder and placing the pole against his neck and the other slipped around his middle to hold him back against him. Simon's breath caught in his throat and he turned his head to look at Jace, and caught the heated glance. 

"Was this really necessary to get the point across? Or do you just like the idea of beating me up and getting me hot and bothered." It came out in a low tone since they weren't completely alone. A couple others were watching them spar and while he knew Jace didn't care about what others saw, he did. Jace gave a low chuckle and relaxed his stance a little, whatever he was about to say being cut off as Simon took the chance to have the upper hand and he slipped out of his grip and smacked one of the sticks out of Jace's hand, and blocked the other. Placing the end of one against Jace's chest and walked him back a couple of steps. 

"Well you have me at a disadvantage." Did he sound bothered by that? Not in the least, in fact Jace was grinning even when Simon backed him into the wall and moved the pole up against his throat and used the other to press Jace's arm back against the wall. "You didn't answer my first question....was this necessary?" 

"Yes. Well, I mean no but I didn't know how else to talk to you. Magnus and Alec convinced me that we needed to before....before I lost you again." 

"This is talking? Really Jace? If I didn't know you, then I wouldn't even understood what you were hinting at....you suck at this." He lowered both poles and tossed them to the side, and Jace did the same with the last one in his hand. "Room. Now. Talking." Simon said it quickly when Jace reached for him and the other nodded and both of them quickly made their way out of the room and towards Jace's, it was closer. Whatever Simon had planned to say went out the window as soon as the door shut and he had Jace up against it, kissing him roughly. It was all tongue and teeth and his hands were everywhere he could reach, drawing a low moan past Jace's lip that he swallowed before pulling back. Both were breathing heavily. 

"And you said I sucked at talking."

"You do and I guess I do too but I....dammit Jace, I missed you. I missed being able to kiss you and other things with you." This earned an arched brow from the blonde before he gently placed his hands on Simon's hips and walked him back towards the bed. He tugged Simon's shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. 

"You missed this, huh? So did I. It was hard, when you didn't have your memories....when you weren't sure about anything. I wanted so badly to just tell you but I didn't want you to feel pressured. I still don't. You have your memories but I want you to want this because I'm not letting you go again." 

"Then don't let me go." Simon whispered it, as he leaned back to kiss him again. This time it was soft, the passion and heat still there but contained and controlled. His fingers slipped under the loose shirt Jace was wearing and pulled it up and over his head. Lips reconnecting as he dropped it to the floor. His hands trailed along Jace's chest and up along his neck and into his hair, fingers tangling in the long blonde locks. When Jace pulled back from the kiss, Simon tried to chase his lips giving a soft whine when he was spun around and pulled back against the blonde. He leaned his head back on Jace's shoulder, his hand going to rest on Jace's arm that was around his waist. Jace pulled out his stele with his free hand before bringing it against the healing rune on Simon's side near his hip. He traced the rune and Simon gave a small hiss of discomfort before that faded and he felt the rune kick in, healing all his bruises from sparring.

"Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed." Jace's lips traced along the shell of his ear and he gave a soft sound before turning to face him. 

"No. I will take my clothes off, but I'm also going to take yours off and you are going to lay on the bed." Jace looked surprised but not displeased by the sudden dominant tone in Simon's voice and he nodded, letting Simon take control of the situation. The brunette moved closer and slowly kneeled down and undid Jace's boots, letting Jace pull them off before moving back up to undo his pants, tugging them down slowly. Like unwrapping something sweet. He was tempted to be back on his knees but he stepped back instead and removed the rest of his clothes while Jace moved to lay down on the bed. On his back, resting his head on his arms as he watched Simon. He didn't go to him right away, instead he moved to Jace's side table and opened the top drawer, glad to see that he still kept lube there. Grabbing it, he moved back over to the bed and tossed it down before straddling him. Rocking his hips down against the older's.

"I see someone is in a hurry. No time to play baby?" Simon had already reached back for the lube and was tempted to toss it at Jace's head but refrained and handed it to him instead with a low playful growl. 

"Like you don't want this? Cause if you don't, I can leave." He shifted to get up, and Jace grabbed him with one hand pulling him back down. "Yeah. I thought so." Simon smirked down at him as Jace opened the bottle and poured some over his fingers before shifting Simon closer and teasing the tips of his fingers over him. Earning small whines when he slowly pressed one into him. Simon's hands gripped Jace's shoulders as he rocked down against his finger, nails digging into the other's skin, when Jace added another. It had been a while and Simon let out a low hiss of pain. Jace was slow and made sure not to be too rough, his free hand moving over Simon's hip and up his back as he aimed for his prostate. The low moan and shifting of Simon's hips, let him know when he found it and he teased his fingers against that spot before adding another. Not as slow and not as gentle this time. 

"Jace please, enough with the teasing. I need you." It came out a breathless moan and he shifted up as Jace pulled his fingers back. Taking the lube from him he poured some into his hand and stroked Jace quickly and hard before lining him against him and moving down slowly. Taking him in, inch by inch until he was seated fully against him. The slight burn hurt but the healing rune was still doing its thing and that covered most of the pain and the feel of Jace against those bundles of nerves was making left over pain and he had no plans of sitting still. He rose up on his knees and let himself come back down, each thrusts getting harder and picking up a steady pace. Simon's nails dragged down the blonde's chest, rivets of blood welling up but Jace didn't stop him. He liked a little bit of pain during sex, always had and he placed his hands on Simon's hip to encourage his hard pace, pulling him down to meet his thrusts up. The bed smacking against the wall with each hard thrust, both moaning and cursing loudly without a care if anyone was walking by. Jace moved one of his hands down to stroke Simon in time with his thrusts. Reaching each other hand up to pull Simon down into a rough, deep kiss. Teeth and tongue clashing together. 

"You feel so good baby, I'm so close. Come me, scream for me, show me how much you want me." There was so much more emotion to that, than Simon had ever heard in Jace's voice and that mixed with everything brought him over the edge. Nails biting even more into Jace's skin as he cried out against his lips before trying to press further into the kiss and have Jace swallow the sounds he was making. It wasn't long after that, that Jace came with a deep moan of the brunette's name. They both laid there as they came down from their high, Jace kissing along Simon's neck when he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Both trying to catch their breaths, with grins on their faces. After a couple of minutes, Simon slowly pulled off of Jace to lay next to him, resting his head on Jace's chest and listening to his heart beat. 

"I'm not going anywhere Jace. I've waited to have you back, and I've made up my mind. Its you and its always going to be you." He didn't look at him, afraid there might still be a chance of rejection. He played his fingers lightly along Jace's chest and shoulder when he felt the other wrap an arm around him. 

"I know what I want, Simon and its you. I don't want anyone else and I'm sorry for before. I could have lost you forever and I was stupid." 

"We were both trying to figure out our feelings and I know how you felt about Clary, and I thought I felt about Izzy. But now....I just want to be sure you want this as much as I do." He felt Jace place his hand over his and he looked up at him. There was a softness in his eyes that he hadn't seen for a while and he gave him a soft smile before kissing him again softly. "I love you Jace Herondale." Arms tightened around him and held him closer, Jace placing a soft kiss to Simon's temple. 

"I love you too Simon Lovelace." Right now it was enough to finally have him and they could work through everything later. Simon let his head fall back down against his shoulder and closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
